Come Back Tomorrow
by Tiberias
Summary: BeexSam fanfiction  Love and devotion for Bee are more than simple words.


Disclaimer - All characters are over 18.  
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me EnglishEnigma.

Little crickets sing thinly in the heart of the night. An ordinary, summery night. A light scented breeze tickles my dirty blond hair, and the humid silence that my sensors register tells me that no one is around. And ... and if I listen more intently beyond the crickets and the wind I will hear his slow and steady breathing. I can hear him perfectly. I can hear every little movement that he makes. I can hear every little breath that he takes. It's inhuman ... after all, in my own absolute perfection, I'm inhuman.

Sam Witwicky. Sam right now is in his own private world, he's dreaming, walking in a land

that I will never see. Distant places strange to me. Yeah, I'm not human after all.

In his bed a pale blue sheet is around one of his legs and his forehead is lightly damp with sweat. I'm sitting on a chair in front of him, watching him carefully. I do this every night and he doesn't know.

No. He doesn't know that I spend the whole night here by his side, 'til the first light of the sun hits his bed through the half open window. I just sit and watch, recording every little moment, spending all my energy to keep my hologram form steady and working. At dawn I will be worn out but I don't care because every night I can have Sam for myself. I can see him in a private and intimate way that, until now, nobody saw. Not even Mikaela. I can pretend that he's mine and I'm his.

Sometimes I dare to touch him. I caress him while softly whispering in his ear words of love and devotion in my own ancient, lost language. Slowly ... oh so slowly I kiss his temple while I keep murmuring in my language. Every night I repeat to him my love. Every night I swear to protect him and keep him safe. A lost and far away language that he doesn't know, that he's never heard. It's like my love for him; it's there, but he doesn't know.

Optimus Prime watched me for a long minute yesterday then he sighed and told me that I should give up on Sam, just protect him, asking no more than friendship.

"We aren't human, Bumblebee," he pointed out, "and you can't spend all your energy on something that you can't have." I just looked away from him because you know that truth is always hard to accept.

"Look at me Bumblebee," he whispered after a long moment of silence. "You know that I care about you and sometimes you tend to show how young you are still, but what you are asking for is too much. Sam will never be yours. What can you give to him, Bumblebee?"

I just remained in silence not daring to talk.

"You see, you don't know what to say to me, Bumblebee. You are a robot, yes, an intelligent

robot but in the end just that," he continued to say. "Do you want to spend every night consuming your energy in that holo form of yours ... just watching, when you know that you can have more. You can have someone of our race, someone like you."

"I only want him," I dared to speak and Optimus Prime just sighed and looked down in defeat. "Yes, you are much too young, Bumblebee, to understand that it's impossible what you are asking for." He left me alone while Jazz, watching the whole scene from far away, was shaking his head like I was a fool.

"I knew that it would happen. It was just matter of time but eventually it was going to happen," I heard Ratchet say from behind me. "You are stoned on loved my friend," he smiled sitting next to me. "A stoned, yellow Camaro."

"I love him Ratchet," I sighed. "It's turning me inside out, eating me alive. It's something that I never felt before." Ratchet watched me intently.

"I never felt these emotions and I never knew that we could feel them, but obviously if you can have them maybe we aren't simply cold machines like Optimus Prime is saying."

Machines ... his car ... his Camaro. He loves me as his car, the one that can make his friends go wild and want to touch me to feel how beautiful and perfect I am. Just a car, a toy to show ... to show to Mikaela.

She likes to just lie on my hood ... I hate that. Last time I got tired of it I just walked toward her and, grabbing her by one arm, I yelled,

"Get up!" I made her stand up off my hood ... and ... and I was happy. She screamed an obscenity and I went wild so I turned toward her and I hissed to just stop laying on my hood.

Sam just grabbed my yellow leather jacket and turned me toward him.

"Look at me, Bumblebee!" he yelled trying to catch my attention. "Hey what's your problem, Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee? He always calls me Bee, but when Mikela is with us I'm Bumblebee. It makes me boil my deep, dark oil.

"I don't want her to sit or lie on my hood," I hissed between my teeth. "I'm your car!" Sam laughed and for a moment it looked like my spark would just stop to shine and sparkle.

"Yes, you are my car but Mikela can sit or lie or whatever she wants, Bumblebee." I just cut off my holo form for the rest of the afternoon.

"I know that you have to protect me, Bee, but sometimes you act really strange," he told me before leaving me in the garage.

This night, like the others, I'm sitting here by his bed watching him sleep. Just a few hours ago he came back after he went out with Mikela. I can smell her much too sweet perfume, melting candies, melting kisses that for sure she gave to him. Touches along his body; his body that should be mine.

He breathes something and turns toward me ... with his eyes open and I freeze. He just stares at me in silence maybe wondering why his car, his alien guardian is sitting in his room. Then he slowly licks his bottom lip.

"Bee," he calls me softly, almost imperceptible, and I get up. I walk toward him not daring to take my eyes off him, and my whole energy boosts just to keep my system working steadily ... I don't care if I will wear out, if I will burn ... metallic ashes. He does this to me, no one can have me in this way.

I'm a soldier, a warrior. I know my games and my enemies but nobody can turn me upside down. Nobody can defeat me in this way; just have me in this way. Have me in a complete way without a way of returning.

He gets on his knees and touches my sternum with his hand, where the spark has its home. Then, without taking his eyes off me, his hands wander down ... slowly down and he cups my erection through the jeans massaging it softly while watching me ... only me.

He's turning me upside down ... my head goes back and my eyes just close. My system's working quickly, recording every instant and I cry softly when I feel his warm tongue licking me through the jeans ... ancient words that he repeats with me ... he knows ... he remembers what I told him every night. Then I'm on the bed and I open my legs while he keeps sucking my now exposed cock.

"Just say what you have to say," he breathes. I whisper my love for him in my own language and he sucks me in a way that is like sucking energy from me; like letting the enemy devour you, eating you alive.

"Kiss me," he commands me and I do that, and even though I've never done that it comes naturally, perfect. He straddles me while taking off his t-shirt and my hands are resting on his hips.

"Talk to me again, Bee," he whispers in my ear. "Please," he cries touching my balls. "Again for me." And I do that only for him.

"I love you," I say biting him on his shoulder joint, marking him. "Mine."

"Yours," he whispers licking my lips. "Don't be mad with Mikela. She's only a friend."

"I don't want her to touch what was made for you," I breath against his hot sweaty skin. "Sam please don't let her have me in a way that was designed only for you."

"They created you for me," he cries when my hand touches his cock. "Only for me ... say that, Bee."

"For you ... nobody else exists," I hiss biting him wherever I can mark him.

"Not Optimus Prime?" he breathes against my lips while my hands keep masturbating him.

"No," I reply. "Just you."

"Have your way, Bee," he hisses biting my nipple. "Have your way ... hard ... fast ... like a Camaro should be."

"I waited for so long," I breath. "Too much."

"So have me," he whispers licking his wet red lips. "You're fucking beautiful." He opens his legs to me, touching his perineum with his sweaty fingers. "My man without land ... I will give you a home," he breathes. He cries when I enter him, fingers just scratching my back. "Oh no," he cries. "Bee," he calls me. "Huge ... much too huge."

It's like an acute hiss behind my head or maybe inside my head. My energy, my system connects with Sam and I grab the sheets while I fuck him. Thousands of numbers run through my system scanning, recording what is happening, what I'm letting enter me ... Sam. I can hear him just like he's melting in me and he calls my name over and over, his hands sweat slippery on my chest just searching for an escape. Everything is wet and humid and warm. He kisses my neck while his hands wander down and grab the root of my shaft.

"Huge," he cries. "Like the gear shift ... Bee."

"I'm with you," I whisper just licking one of his nipples.

"I love you," he whispers while he keeps touching my shaft, feeling how it slides in and out of him. And then it's like a spray of flames that devours my body and I'm coming spurting black, thick semen inside him. All my systems just reach their maximum peak and the spark blindly shines inside me and I'm sharing my orgasm with him, and I'm gonna drink his own ... connected bodies.

"Oh fuck," he hisses arching his back while his ass clamps down on me rapidly. "Bee," he cries while his slippery hand just misses my own hand that wants to hold him.

Then everything is black and my system doesn't respond to me for a long moment but Sam's life energy keeps me steady ... I'm not in the car ... I'm not returning back into my own robot form ... not yet. Then the system kicks back on and I feel dizzy. Maybe Ratchet was talking about this feeling when he called me a stoned Camaro.

"Bee," Sam calls me softly while passing his hand through my hair while I'm resting my head on his chest. "Are you dreaming?"

"Maybe," I whisper just taking his hand and putting it on my sternum. "Maybe it's that."

"What was that?" he asks me.

"It was me ... my system connecting to you," I say licking my sticky, dry lips.

"I could hear you, your essence ... it was so strange and powerful," he adds lightly playing with his fingers on my skin.

"It was my spark," I smile against his chest.

"Talk to me again, Bee," he softly calls me and I close my eyes for long a minute until I feel one of his fingers caress my lips. "Beautiful language. Strong and powerful but also intense."

"We shouldn't talk with humans in our language," I say, "but I don't care Sam." He smiles softly, kissing my head and then he hisses,

"That ... that thing of yours ... that you know... that stuff ... sperm was kind of hot and sticky," he complains a bit, "and black," he adds looking at his fingers, dirty with a bit of it.

"I know," I sigh turning toward him. "We don't have the same fluids as you humans, and in a holo form we still don't have all the same characteristics." He tentatively licks one finger and I moan.

"Metallic," he laughs, "but it's yours," he adds continuing to lick it off. "You sleepy?" he asks watching me.

"No, it's just my system that requires a break. Soon I will have to return to my car form," I say caressing his cheek. Sam nods then softy adds,

"Come back tomorrow, Bee."


End file.
